Past, Future, Present
by ErurainiaLai
Summary: Just some fluff shorts between Garrett and Fenris. Send me a prompt in a review and i'll write it :3
1. Time Alone

**My first ever dragon age 2 fan fiction :3 Tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Dragon Age II – M!HawkexFenris**

Past, Future, Present.

Chapter 1

With a clatter, the tankards hit the table for the dozenth time that evening and for Garrett Hawke, the last. It was the first time all of Hawkes friends had gathered together since before he had entered the blasted deep roads. An entire two months he had spent down there with Varric, Fenris and… Bethany.

"Another round?"

Varric had been watching him all evening, looking for some form of sadness in him, Garrett suspected. It may have had something to do with the fact that it had already been a week since there return and since…

And he was yet to understand when his grieving was too begin.

"Not for me my hairy friend, I think I'm to head home for the evening."

As he got up from the table he wobbled slightly. Steadying himself on the nearby wall, he began to walk out of the hanged man and start his journey back to the hovel he called home. Yet home was not where he had found himself a hour later. There he sat, alone, on a rock just outside Kirkwall.

One week.

Just one week it had been since he had been unable to save his precious little sister, his little Bethany, from the dark spawn taint. The same way he had been unable to protect his brother as he had recklessly dived in front of a raging ogre. His mother's face when he had to tell her broke him.

Garrett ran his hand round the back of his neck and up through his hair. This is where he had found himself every night for the past week; often unable to determine how he had reached the roc in the first place after he had drank himself silly. It was a quiet place, nobody around and nothing to distract him. His thinking space.

Suddenly out of the silence, he heard the familiar sound of a twig snapping and as drunk as he was, his reaction speed was perfect. Deft hands let loose a sharp-edged throwing knife straight towards its intended shadowed target. Though as soon as it hit (as did every one of Hawkes knives,) he wished it hadn't as the sound of Tevinter curses filled his silence.

"Andreste's tits Fenris! What are you doing here?"

The silver haired elf looked as if he wanted to respond until Garrett took his bleeding hand in his own and looked at the knife embedded in it. If it wasn't so dark you may have been able to see the small flush of red that escaped up the elf's cheek, not that he yet understood the meaning of it himself.

For a moment both were still while Hawke deduced how he could fix this. A thought went to Anders, he could have it healed it up nice and fast, though that idea was quickly dissolved. Fenris hated him and barely fought next to him let alone allowed him to use magic on his wounds. Then it struck him.

He let go of Fenris's hand and began to pull at the sleeve of his shirt. As it ripped Hawke began to smile. Bethany used to always do this for him anytime he got into a fight, back in Lothering. Back then it had made him smile too.

Grabbing the elf's hand again, a sharp tug pulled the knife from his flesh and more cursing filled the air. Softly, yet firmly Garrett began to wrap the cloth round the elf's hand, just as his sister had done for him.

When he was finished Fenris found himself running his hand over his now bandaged wound and all was quiet until the elf could bare it no longer.

"Talk and I shall listen."

Garrett just looked at him for a second and understanding what he was referring too, he took a deep breath. Slowly he walked back over to where he had one been sat and beckoned the silver haired elf to follow.

Two months down in the depths had brought them closer. At first it was just attraction he felt towards the elf when they had met on the alienage steps that night, but now after the deep roads he was sure there was a growing attachment he had begun to feel towards him. He swore that it had been Bethany that had picked up on his subtle gestures even before he knew he was making them.

So when Fenris suggested they talked or at least he talked, that's just what he did and the elf did exactly what he said he would. Listened and that was the single thing he needed.

* * *

Good? Not good? Tell me in a review please :3


	2. The Flu

Pulling his hand away from the elf's head, Hawke let a bemused smile sweep over his face. Fenris had not shown up at the hanged man when they had agreed and after an hour of waiting the rouge had gone looking for him. Though it was no surprise that he found him in "his" mansion, lying in bed, boiling over like any of Carvers attempts at cooking.

"Stop trying to deny it. You're sick."

"I'm perfectly fine."

It was then Hawke let out a small laugh looking down at his newly to be, annoyed, patient.

"Yes and that's why you're pale and hadn't the strength to come and greet me. I'm not going to just stand here and let you die of the flu."

With a disgruntled mumble from Fenris, he smiled and began to enjoy the time he would get to spend treating the elf.


	3. At Dusk

Rain seasoned the horizon as small droplets began to dance on the rocks in front of a certain silver haired elf, and soon enough it began to hit him too. It was that time of day again, where the sun dipped below the hills of the wounded coast and darkness crept across the sky. There wasn't a day in the last 156 that the elf wasn't sat alone out here. Leaning forward he traced the letters that were etched on the stone in front of him.

_Champion of the people,_

_Champion of the heart,_

_Champion of the free._

As his eye's fell at last on the name that printed in the stone and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

_Garrett Hawke;_

Taking a deep breath he lifted his bottle to the sky and with a tear choked sound, he whispered.

"I am yours."


	4. Snow

It was a cold Kirkwall night as two very drunk warriors, called it a night and stumbled out of the hanged man leaning on each other as they did so. Varric had offered for the two to stay in his suite for the night, (and maybe sleep off some of the alcohol) but the two of them had declined. There logic told them they were both going the same way and they would be fine. It wasn't like many people these days thought it was a good idea to take on the champion, more so if they could see his elf glued to his side.

As they leaned on each other to keep balanced they stumbled through the streets of lowtown a rare smile stuck to Fenris's face as they ascended the steps towards their homes. The bottles they held in their hands clinked against their armour with every step they took incoherent chuckling erupting every few moments. Neither one of them were quite sure on what was so funny, but whatever it was in their minds it was hilarious.

By the time they reached Hawke's front door, the snow had begun to fall heavily making an even blanket across the floor and everything else it touched, including the stumbling drunks. The two didn't know when they had begun to feel the cold but they had soon realised it by the time the shivering had started. Even the red scarves that hung round their necks weren't helping.

Though it seemed as though after a moment the alcohol in there systems batted away the cold and they stopped leaning on each other to attempt to say goodnight. A sudden pat on the shoulder from Garrett signified his farewell.

"Night, fen. Get back safe."

Fenris himself didn't speak at all, only nodded his head in response a lingered for a second longer than he intended, before turning to leave. Once again he regretted not being able to bring up what happened three years ago and soon the brooding began again. Luckily it was only short lived as something hard, yet soft, hit him square in the back of the head.

Turning quickly, his senses kind of impaired, he prepared himself to fight whatever had attacked him. Though as he put his hand on his blade of mercy, his eyes caught the shape of a sniggering Hawke. He tried to frown, but as he saw snow covering the other warriors gloved hands a smirk crawled onto his face.

"Hawke did you just throw something at me?"

Though as this was said the only response was a goofy sort of grin gleaming at him as they former bent down about to scrape up some more snow from the ground. Within seconds another snow ball was hurtling towards his face. Ducking, as the ball of snow flew over his head he grabbed some snow off the floor and launched it at Garrett. Not that it went far; it just disintegrated into the air as Fenris hadn't formed it into a ball.

Fenris's brow's twitched into to a frown as a laugh burst out from Hawke's direction. Looking up to face him he couldn't stop himself from smiling back. When the laughing stopped for a moment it was quiet, until Garrett broke the silence.

"Hey Fen? … Wanna make snow people?"

Cocking an eyebrow the elf looked at the man in front of him. Was he seriously suggesting they play about in the snow like children? Just as he was about to shake his head and say no, something in him made him nod. He wasn't quite sure what, but tonight he would blame it on the wine.

Nearly twenty minutes passed in silence as they both concentrated on making there snow people, though Fenris spent the majority of him time poking at a little snow mountain he had made, thinking to himself. He thought about what happened three years ago and everything in-between.

All of a sudden he snapped out of it as he felt a warm presence crouch down beside him.

"So… Who did you make?"

The elf stared down at the lump of snow that he had poked two holes that ran all the way through the snow, for eyes and had two small twigs for arms.

"It's Anders."

Garrett looked at it for a vague second staring at it a little too hard, and then let out a chuckle.

"It doesn't even look anything like him Fen! I wouldn't have guessed if you hadn't said!"

The elf just frowned and stuck his fingers through the snow to where the eyes were on the other side. Taking a deep breath, he lit up him markings so a vivid blue light shone through the eye sockets. As he did so he began to mimic Justice.

"I WILL HAVE JUSTICE. FREEDOM FOR MAGES…Blah blah blah."

He trailed off towards the end as he couldn't stop himself from laughing at the face Hawke was making. It was cross between amusement, shock and laughter. So really it wasn't long until the Champion let out a raucous laugh, which began to echo round hightown.

"Hah.. Ah, now I see the resemblance."

Garrett barely managed to say this without chuckling as the laughter within him died down. As it did, Hawke heaved himself up and beckoned Fenris to do the same. It was his turn to show the elf just who he had made. Draping his read scarf over the top of the snow's head, he began to laugh again.

"Guess who."

Fenris looked at it and knew who it was instantly. It was Meredith's look-alike. Or at least it would have been apart from her bottle for and arm and sticks for eyes. The elf must have given away immediately that he knew who it was because Garrett wrapped his arm around its neck and grinned mischievously.

"Don't you think we make a good match?"

This time neither of them could hold in the laughter as it erupted out of them. They could barely breathe as they continued to snort and giggle into the night air. Fenris opened his mouth to speak but it came out in the midst of a much needed breath of air.

"You missed something."

Crouching down, he picked up the missing object, a broken carrot that lay forgotten in the snow, continuing to laugh to himself and stuck it to the snow woman's face. The ridiculousness of it all just made them laugh all the more, both of them leaning on either side of the new knight commander of Kirkwall.

When the laughter died down, a haunting silence descended on the two of them. At first the elf thought he was imagining it but as it dragged on for longer and longer it began to have it effect.

"Fen…I've missed this…"

Fenris looked up at the man in front of him. The laughter had left his eyes and they were just filled with a look of melancholy. Turning his head away so he wouldn't be pained by seeing that expression on his face any more, he mumbled to himself.

"Me to…"


End file.
